Peu de choses
by guerriere
Summary: Il a eu un grand éclat de rire qui a attiré l'attention de Clove, et une étrange lueur dans ses yeux, presque sombre, dénonçant quelque chose derrière ses rires. A ce moment, elle ne pouvait pas dire exactement ce que cela signifiait mais elle fit la promesse qu'un jour, elle le saurait.


_**Les Hunger Games ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Suzanne Collins, sauf la fic, qui sort de ma tête.**_

* * *

Peu de Chose

Elle avait à peine 11 ans quand elle a été envoyé à l'Académie. Dans le District 2 ont commence à former les enfants le plus tôt possible, même si un tel acte est interdit, personne ne dénonce le plus fort District auprès du Capitole.

Elle avait 11 ans quand elle l'a vu.

A l'époque, il était juste un garçon blond très excité par le début de sa formation pour devenir un carrière, comme tous les autres enfants. Il gesticulait et parlait fort à propos de la façon dont, dans quelques années, il allait gagner les Hunger Games et qu'il était le plus fort. Il a eu un grand éclat de rire qui a attiré l'attention de Clove, et une étrange lueur dans ses yeux, presque sombre, dénonçant quelque chose derrière ses rires. A ce moment, elle ne pouvait pas dire exactement ce que cela signifiait mais elle fit la promesse qu'un jour, elle le saurait.

Clove était douée avec les couteaux, frapper des cibles que l'entraîneur demande, c'est ce qu'elle préfère, quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

- C'est le meilleur que tu puisses faire ? Tes entraîneurs doivent être très déçus. - Elle s'apprêta à jeter un couteau sur le malheureux qui avait oser dire ça quand elle vit le garçon au cheveux blonds.

Cato était son nom. Elle avait entendu son nom presque immédiatement après son entrée dans le centre parce qu'il avait un talent pour le combat, surtout avec les épées. Il faisait parti des plus prometteurs de l'Académie. Par conséquent, tout le monde connaissait Cato. Tout le monde voulait être son amis, et tout le monde est quotidiennement humiliés par lui, parce qu'on a tenté de faire mieux.

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ici et essayer de faire mieux ?- Elle a demandé, en fermant les yeux. Elle ne laisse jamais personne se moquer d'elle, _il_ ne sera pas le premier.

- Je n'aime pas faire pleurer les filles. - Répondit avec un sourire de dérision.

- Ou alors tu a juste peur de ne pas être capable de faire mieux.- Avec cette réponse Clove vu un léger mouvement de surprise de la part du garçon, mais le sourire fut bientôt de retour. Il s'approcha de la table et prit un des couteaux, le jeta et il atteignit le centre de la cible.

- Tu ne devrais pas me défier, _petite poupée_.

- Je ne suis pas une _petite poupée_. - Répondit-elle froidement. Elle savait que personne n'avait encore jamais parlé de la sorte à Cato.

Le sourire sur le visage de Cato s'est encore creusé.

- Je pense que nous allons nous entendre à merveille,_ petite poupée._

Depuis ce jour, ils ont commencé à s'entraîner ensemble. Les deux coéquipiers étaient bons dans tous les domaines et ont fait la fierté des entraîneurs, ce qui signifiait beaucoup de regards noirs et des commentaires dirigées vers eux, mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient les meilleurs, que ce n'était que de la jalousie et ils savaient qu'ils seraient des vainqueurs. La gloire éternelle, c'était tout ce qu'ils désiraient.

Clove rêvais chaque nuit du jour où elle allait finalement gagner l'un des jeux. Elle n'était pas assez âgée pour que cela se produise. Ses parents aimaient aussi lui rappeler qu'elle s'entraînait chaque jour pour être la meilleure de toutes, il fallait qu'elle attende son tour, ils ne supporteraient pas d'avoir une fille morte dans les jeux.

Lors de son 17e anniversaire, elle était au-dessus de l'un des rares collines du District 2, Cato assit à côté d'elle. Elle n'aimait célébrer son anniversaire, ses parents se rendaient à peine compte qu'elle fêtait aujourd'hui ses 17 ans, Clove avait donc eu l'attention de prendre une douche et de se coucher, une fois l'entraînement terminé. Mais Cato, qui eu un certain plaisir à gâcher ses plans, l'a amenée à la colline avec l'intention de lui montrer quelque chose.

- Tu as toujours eu les pires idées. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on gèle sur cette colline alors que je pourrais être à l'aise dans un bain d'eau chaude. - Clove se plaints pour la dixième fois, tandis qu'il l'a serra dans ses bras pour la réchauffer.

- Te plaindre ne te mènera nulle part, _petite poupée_. Maintenant, tais-toi et regarde attentivement.- Il répond en fixant le ciel.

- Il n'y a _rien _à voir ici, Cato. Juste un tas de maisons stupides et de l'herbe humide. Et pour la dernière fois ne m'appelle plus _petite poupée_.- Répond-elle avec mépris.

Il sourit et Clove s'étonna de voir à quel point elle haïssait et aimait son sourire.

- Cato, si tu ne me dis pas quelle est la raison stupide pour laquelle tu m'as amenée ici, je vais devoir partir.

- S'il te plaît, _Clove_ ?- Elle se tourna vers lui. - Et si tu pouvais garder le silence pendant quelques secondes, comme ça, tu sauras la raison pour laquelle je t'ai amenée ici.

Clove regarda fixement le ciel avec colère, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi elle restait là, cédant au caprice de Cato.

L'horizon était rempli d'une lumière violacée qui contrastait avec le ciel bleu, les nuages, maintenant peu nombreux, se déplaçaient à travers le ciel, comme si ils ne voulaient pas laisser la fin de la journée se terminer si tôt. La vue ressemblait à des peintures anciennes que Clove avais vu dans les livres d'histoire. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard du paysage devant elle.

- Je savais que tu aimerais. J'ai toujours su que c'était romantique. - Il eut un rire sec. - Je t'ai amené ici parce que demain, le jour de la moisson, je vais me porter volontaire. Enfin, je peux entrer dans des jeux et vaincre ses idiots, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils veulent tenter leur chance, aucun d'entre eux ont une chance de gagner face à moi. - Il tourna son visage pour la regarder – je voulais te montrer ce lieu pour que je ne te manque pas, jusqu'à ce que je revienne, tu peux venir ici et rappelles toi d'aujourd'hui. - Finit-il en souriant.

Clove cligna des yeux. Impossible de voir les couleurs, ni les maisons. Rien de tout cela lui importait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas y retourner, elle a commencé à haïr la beauté du lieu avec toutes ses forces.

Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure d'y retourner parce que demain, elle serait aussi volontaire.

Cette nuit-là, Clove n'a pas rêvé de la façon dont elle allait gagner les Hunger Games. Ce n'est plus une option, elle savait qu'elle n'avais plus aucune chances. Au lieu de cela, elle rêvait d'un monde nouveau.

Un monde où il n'y avait pas de Hunger Games. Un monde où les gens pouvaient vivre sans les règles du Capitole, sans Districts.

Un monde où elle pourrait revenir chaque jour sur cette colline avec Cato.

Elle ne devait pas rêver de cela. Il fallait rêver des Hunger Games. Il fallait gagner.

Elle fini par consacrer ses derniers instants à ce rêve. Elle imagina plusieurs scénarios différents, où elle finissais toujours par retourner sur la colline avec Cato. Où elle pouvait enfin respirer librement, sans avoir l'impression d'avoir le monde sur les épaules. Où une étrange lueur brillait dans les yeux de Cato.

Mais les rêves, après tout, ne sont que quelques laps de folie.

* * *

_**Je suis fan du couple Cato/Clove, saurait été parfait si on parlaient plus de ses deux personnages qui m'ont toujours intrigués, dans les romans de Suzanne Collins. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y aurait pu avoir une relation entre eux. Je tellement obsédée que j'ai finis par écrire ce petit OS. Les Reviews sont toujours les bienvenus !**_


End file.
